The Life of a Demigod
by EdwardandPercylover
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have a 13 year old daughter who is a half blood. Does she have problems? Heck yeah! With the Titans rising again, falling in love, and she is only begining to understand her powers. Better than it sounds! Please R&R and no flames!
1. I have crazy dreams

Hi I hope you guys enjoy this, My first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I would love to tell you its all mine, but then I'd be lying. It all belongs to Rick.*goes and cries in a corner*

**Preface**

Hi, my name is Nicole Sofia Jackson, but my friends call me Nikki. My parents are Percy and Annabeth Jackson, the two most famous demi-gods in history. Knowing that, you'd know that I and a demi-god too.

**Chapter 1**

I woke with a jump at the sound of my nasally alarm clock. I couldn't believe the dream I had just had. I have had some pretty dramatizing dreams in my lifetime, but this one beats the others by 10 to nothing.

_I was on a beach, stormy gray clouds filled the sky where ever you looked, the ocean waves crashing into one another as if they were having a battle. I turned and saw that my father and some other guy in a flowered shirt and Bermuda shorts were walking along side me. They looked strikingly alike, both having the same jet-black hair, like me, and the same intense sea green eyes. Somehow I knew he was Poseidon, the Greek God of the Sea. They were talking quietly, I guessed trying to keep something from because I couldn't hear them when all of a sudden BANG!!! Out of the water came this big guy with shiny blond hair that it was almost silver and the strangest eyes I have ever seen: pure gold. On the right of his face, he was marred by a scar running from his temple all the way down to his jaw, I shuddered just thinking about where he got it from. He smiled a wicked smile, the kind you only see on villains when they are about to do something terrible, and spoke in an eerie voice," Come to me, godling."_

_I tried to find my dad and Poseidon, but they were gone. I continued my frantic search when I saw them being carried off by two women with snakes for legs. Dracaenae, my mind told me. My dad and the god kept yelling at my to run my I couldn't, I was so frightened. I saw the dracaena coming towards me and saw the scar faced dude smiling evilly, and then everything went black._

I sat in my bed for a moment and pondered my dream, or nightmare. It had been so vivid, so frightening, so real, like it was actually happening. The scar faced dude had called me a godling, whatever that is, but it also brought a sense of rightness over me, I don't know. I'm probably just over reacting. At least the setting was familiar. It was a beach my mom and dad had found here in New York City that no one else knew about. They had found it while they were dating and my dad had eventually proposed to her there. They built a beach house together and we've been going there every since I can remember.

I tried to shake off the dream when I heard my dad call in his deep bass voice, " Nikki, hurry up! You're going to be late for school."

" I'm coming!" I yelled in reply. I quickly threw back my covers and sprinted to my bathroom. I hastily brushed my teeth and washed my face and started to attempt to comb my wildly curly hair. I threw on my skinny jeans, my red converse, and my favorite t-shirt with a dinosaur on it.(A/N that's for you Bri!!) I stared at my reflection in the mirror, looking at my eyes. They changed from gray to sea green, according to my mood. Today they were and dark gray, figures I'd be worried. I grabbed my book bag and raced down the stairs, but tripped on the last step. Luckily, my dad was there to catch me.

"Hey, slow down there, Ariel," he said with a chuckle. I blushed at the sound of my nickname. You see when I was little; I was obsessed with The Little Mermaid. I'd watch it over and over again till I had the lines memorized and I would always dress up in this Ariel costume my mom made for me and run around our house saying, " I'm Ariel!" Eventually, my parents caught on and it became my nickname.

"Thanks, Dad," I breathed in reply. He laughed again and we went to go eat breakfast.

"I made pancakes, your favorite," my mom said with a smile. Her blond, curly hair was tied back in its usual ponytail and her gray eyes were sparkling. My dad always said I looked just like her, except for my hair. I sat down at my usual spot at our 4-person table and began eating. I ate my food quietly when I looked up and saw my parents giving me quizzical looks. I grimaced.

"What's the matter, Nikki?" my mom asked, "You're awful mute this morning." I was about to sya something when I heard a loud _honnkkk! _ Outside. Saved by the bus. I pecked both of my parents on the cheek and said, "Love ya, bye."

"Have a great day!" they said in unison. I muttered a 'thanks' and made my way out the door and onto the bus.

"Here, Nikki!" I heard my best friend Natalie call. She was a tall, skinny, beautiful girl with dark brown eyes and hair and the kindest of hearts.

"Hey, Nat!" I said happily as I sat down. Natalie had the power to make everyone happy by just being near her. "How are you?"

"Great! Did you see the way Dave was looking at me?" I sighed, same old Natalie. It seemed to be a regular day at Goode Middle School. Boy was I wrong.


	2. My teacher is a madman

Hey people!! Big thanks to all the people who reviewed!! You rock my socks!!!

Me: Can I Have all the books?

Rick: NO!

Me: One book?

Rick: NO!

Me: Can I have Percy?

Percabeth: NO!

Me: Fine. *sniffle*

Now on to Chapter 2!!

I entered the classroom in a wary state. Today, my seventh grade class was getting a new mythology teacher because our last teacher, Mrs. Dennard, was diagnosed with bi-polar syndrome and couldn't be around kids anymore.

I was slightly frightened [and by slightly I mean hugely!] by the fact that every new teacher I had ever gotten was, well, a monster. For example, last year my science teacher and one goat leg and one metal leg with blood red eyes and sharp fangs, like a vampire, and I swear that my old history teacher had wings and a fiery whip! The problem? No one believed me, and I ended up being expelled for the damage caused. There was always some kind of catastrophe waiting to happen each year, branding me as a trouble maker and hard to get into a new school for the coming school year. Every time I tried to tell my parents, they would cut me off and say it was my imagination, but by the scared looks they gave each other like something bad was going to happen while they thought I wasn't looking, I knew I wasn't totally crazy.

So I walked inside the room, prepared to be attacked, when I saw this man around his forties, I guessed, with curly brown hair and a blacked leather jacket, seeming harmless enough. I continued to study him when I noticed he was sitting in a wheel chair(a/n yes, it is who you think it is.). I instantly felt pity for the guy, but he wore a kind of smile on his face that said, "Don't worry, I'm okay." I looked up the board to learn his name, but what I saw was a jumbled mess that looked like rM. uBrnern. Yeah I might want to mention that I'm dyslexic and have ADHD, another thing I inherited from my family.

I stopped trying to read the board and went to sit down in the back. Soon after, Natalie came in and sat next to me and gave me her, "It's going to be great" smile. I was glad to have her in my class, come to mention it she was in all my classes since I had met her in the fourth grade, but I didn't think about it long, I needed her.

"Don't worry, Nikki," she said soothingly, sensing my distress, "Mr. Brunner isn't going to kill you." When I had told her about my "delusions", she didn't believe me, like most, but she did try to comfort me when I got scared. I wondered how she knew the teacher's name. Like me, Natalie was dyslexic and ADHD, but she handled it better than I did. She must have asked someone, I concluded.

"How do you know?" I questioned her, my voice cracking.

"Just trust me," she said in a very serious tone. I was taken aback by her sureness; she just met him, didn't she?

I turned myself away from her sure face, noticing for the first time all the kids that were coming into the classroom. Good, I thought to myself. Now there will be witnesses.

"Hey," Natalie said, catching my attention, "Look on the bright side, you have swimming next period your favorite, and it's not like you're going to fail. You rock at mythology."

"Yeah, you're right," I mused while cracking a smile. I loved swimming, especially at the ocean. I just felt right while in the water, like I was finally complete inside. My father said I got it from him, that the water was apart of us. We were great swimmers, and he always understood when I wanted to go to the beach last minute. Natalie was right again about being smart, my mom made sure of that. She was a total braniac, and always eager to help me with homework.

"Alright class, settle down," a deep voice called, "Class has now begun. My name is Mr. Brunner and I will be teaching you about Greek Mythology this semester." He tugged on his jacket a bit and then started again, "Now let's see what you kids know already. Who here can name the twelve Olympic gods?"

I raised my hand up high, suddenly energized. I was an expert on Greek Myths.

Mr. Brunner looked at the class list to find my name and called out, "Nikki Jackson." His tone frightened me, he sounded astonished, excited, and scared all at the same time.

"Ok, there's Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Dionysius, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Ares, Hermes, and Demeter."

"Yes, that is correct," he said in the exact same tone. We continued on with class talking about Zeus lineage and how the universe began, basic stuff. I was genuinely surprised that nothing strange happened, but I spoke to soon.

"Okay class, tomorrow we will continue learning about the gods. Have a good day," Mr. Brunner concluded. Everyone began filing out of the classroom, but when Natalie and I reached the door, Mr. Brunner called, "Nikki, can I talk to you?"

My eyes became wide with fear, but Natalie gave me an encouraging look and said, "Go on, I'll wait for you outside."

I walked up to Mr. Brunner's desk, it was filled with Greek statues and scrolls, and said, "Yes, Mr. Brunner?"

"You seem to know a lot about Greek Mythology." He stated bluntly, hi voice calmer than before.

"Yes, Mr. Brunner, it's a great interest in my family," I answered truthfully. My whole family loved it.

"Well, in that case, be careful, Nikki. You never know who might be lurking around you." A shiver ran up my spine as he said that. What was he talking about? Ugh, my day was getting weirder by the minute.

"Umm… th-thanks, I guess," I stuttered. He nodded and I quickly made my escape to find my friend. I saw her patiently standing right outside the door, like she was trying to listen to our awkward conversation.

"So what did he say?" she asked quickly, her wide brown eyes curious.

"Um, let me see. He told me to be careful and watch my back." I said slightly annoyed.

"What do you think he means?" trying to play dumb, but I knew her to well too know when she was lying to me.

"I don't know, you probably know better than I do," accusation leaking into my voice.

"Probably," she said simply. We had made it to the gym doors when Natalie told me, "I have to use the bathroom."

"'Kay, I'll go on inside," but when I walked through the doors I saw no one there, not even the coach. Instead, I found myself staring at what I had been waiting for all day. Then inhaled in shock, then I was surrounded by darkness.

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me! R&R! I know I'm not that good of a writer but I will try to update soon!**

**Stay awesome! –EdwardandPercylover :D**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Greetings to all Percy Jackson fans!!! Sorry for the authors note but I had to tell you guys that I probably won't be able to update as soon as I'd like. I might be able to get a chapter in on Monday, but chances are slim for that. Plus I would appreciate if I got some more reviews, too! So work your magic! Jk. Have a great day or whatever it is!!! **

**peace out!—EdwardandPercylover ;]**


	4. I'm a what?

Hello peoples!!! Lots of love for the people who reviewed but could you guys review more?? Thanks!!

Disclaimer: Why can't it be mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :[

Now for the thing you've all been waiting for… Chapter 3!!!

It felt as if I was thousands of miles deep in the ocean and the weight was to much for me to bear. I couldn't open my eyes at all. And then, very slowly, I started to resurface. I could hear the voices around me. They sounded scared.

"Chiron, isn't there any other way, I mean we never wanted this for her. Never wanted her to have the childhood that we had," I listened to my mom say in a tired and terrified voice.

"We knew when she was born she would have some kind of attraction to monsters, but she couldn't go a single school year with out being attacked. Annabeth and I were so scared for her, but there was nothing we could do about it, she is too much like us," my father whispered in a hoarse tone. What did they mean too much like them?

"Yes, indeed," said a voice that sounded strangely like Mr. Brunner, " She already has amazing potential and too much of a strong aura for monsters, I'm afraid she will have to stay here for the summer," the man finished in a sad voice.

I heard my mom breathing in broken gasps and realized she was crying. My father started to try to calm her and sooth her, but if anything it only got worse.

"You may stay as long as you want, you are always welcome at Camp Half-Blood," said Mr. Brunner

"Thank you, Chiron," my dad said. My mother was still crying. It was becoming hard to stay awake, like I was being pulled back into the deep ocean waters, so I gave up trying to listen and fell into the darkness for the second time that day, or what ever time it was.

While I was in the endless night, I dreamed. I dreamed about the gods and my parents. They were talking to each other like they had known each other for their whole lives, easily conversing and fighting. Man did they fight!My paremts were mouthing off who I guessed to be Athena and Poseidon. I knew from stories that those two gods practically hated each other, but what they had to do with my parents left me dumbfounded. It continued on like that for a while, nasty comments going back and forth between everyone, until Poseidon looked straight at me and said, "She is here."

Suddenly the gods and my mom and dad looked straight at me, like they could sense I was there listening to them. The gods started murmuring again, though it was to low for me to hear. My parents looked ashamed for some reason, I wondered why. After all it was just a dream. I looked away from my parents' anguished faces to find Poseidon smiling at me and Athena giving me murderous glare. She looked just like my mother when she got mad at me for various things, blowing up schools, not doing all my homework, etc. It was a very frightening face. It was then when I thought about this that my eyes finally fluttered open.

I awoke to find my friend Natalie staring at me with a tall glass of some golden liquid. My friend quickly put on a huge smile and said, "Here, drink."

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Just drink it," she answered while shoving it to my mouth. I tasted wonderful, exactly like my mom's homemade chocolate cake, and as I drank it, I felt this warming sensation and felt better than I had in a long time. I hastily went to drink the rest, only to realize that I had finished. I grimaced.

"Can I have some more?" I pleaded. The unknown liquid tasted like heaven.

"No, what did it taste like?" Natalie asked. She looked honestly curious.

"Like my mom's homemade chocolate cake. Where are my mom and dad?"

"They're outside, they will be here in a moment to explain everything to you." She said with solemn eyes.

"What's going on? Where am I and how did I get here?" I cried, hysteria rising in my voice.

"Shh, don't worry. Everything will be explained to you. Here come your parents now," As she spoke, my parents came quietly into the room. They looked guilty and without a word a word sat down in a chair next to my gurney. My parents both just sat there, their eyes wandering around the room like they were trying to avoid my half-crazed eyes and expressions, then finally my mother spoke.

"I know how confusing and shocking this must be but you are going to have to trust us and to try to understand," she finished in a soft voice.

"Mom, what's going on? What was that dog thing that tried to attack me? Where am I? What is that —"

"Nikki, please. Calm down. Let's just take it slow. Right now, you are sitting in the Big House at Half-blood Hill, the safest place for demi-gods for myself, your mom, Natalie, and yourself to just name a few," my father said with a slight chuckle. My mother glared at him.

"What? A demi-god? You mean like Heracles and Perseus??"(A/N ahh, I completely forgot how to spell Perseus. Will someone please tell me how!!!)

"Your daughter is very quick-witted, like you, Annabeth." I looked up to see who the voice belonged to. It was Mr. Brunner, or not. He was hovering above all of us with the hindquarters of a horse. A centaur.

"Chiron!" I whispered.

"Yes, my dear."

I gasped in disbelief at what I was seeing. Is this real? I felt as if I'd been put into some crazy Greek Myth story. I wanted to slap myself to see if I was dreaming.

"We know it's hard to believe, but the this is all very real," Natalie said. I had completely forgotten she was even here.

"Where do you fit in here?" I blurted out. My ADHD did that to me sometimes, I hoped I hadn't sounded mean.

"I, like you, am a demi-god. Let me formally introduce myself. Hi, I am Natalie Gates, Daughter of Apollo. God of light, music, and prophecy," she finished with a radiant smile. At this my mouth dropped.

"What about you and dad, mom? Are you a son and daughter of a Greek god?" I accused in a sarcastic tone. I couldn't believe I was going along with this.

"I'll give you one guess," my dad mused with a mischievous smile. I knew who they were.

"Poseidon and Athena, like in my dreams. That's why I never met—"

"You've been having dreams, Nikki? This isn't good Chiron," my mother interrupted. They began urgently conversing with each other, but I didn't pay attention.

No matter how much I didn't want it to be true, this all made sense. The monsters, the dreams, my heritage. I had questioned it before but now I knew why.

"I know this can be a bit mind-boggling, but its really not so bad, being a half-blood I mean," I heard Natalie call.

"So you really are a daughter of Apollo, aren't you?" I mused.

"Naturally," she answered with a dazzling smile that shone like the sun.

"At least I know why everyone likes you now—" but I was cut of by a boy's voice calling" Natalie" A boy of about fifteen came through the door. He had sandy blond hair and the same brown eyes as Natalie. He stared at her intently; she looked up at him adoringly.

"Hey, Mr. D wants you. Oh hey you must be the new camper. Hi my name is Nick," he said kindly.

"Hello, I'm Nikki," I replied. I heard him chuckle but said nothing. Natalie got up to go with Nick and told me she would find me later.

I stared at the wall for awhile, trying to figure out what to do. I listened to my parents and Chiron talk about me, but I couldn't pay attention. I was dazed and confused and a bit frightened too, but there was no denying it. I, who used to be plain old Nikki, was a grandchild of the gods, Poseidon and Athena, and I was a demi-god.

**So what do you think? This chapter was really hard seeing as I was constantly revising to make sure I had the wording just right and that my brain was fried from state writing tests this week. Ahhh!! :P**

**Thank you to Drishti Choudhury for giving me ideas for the story! You Rock!! Also thank you to the only person who reviewed my second chapter Greekgeek7!! Thanks a billion!!! :D**

**So please review! I would much appreciate it! Am open to tips and stuff but please be knid!!—EdwardandPercylover 0_o**


	5. Everybody hates me

**HI everybody!!! I am sooooooo incredibly sorry for the long update. My muse left me *tear* and I had major writers block!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please, please, PLEASE don't forget to review!! **

Chapter the fourth (has it really been only four??)

I was laying on my new bunk in the Poseidon cabin, replaying the scenes of my crazy day in my head. I was still in shock over the whole "You're a demi-god" thing. Sometimes I honestly thought this was all a dream and I was just waiting to wake up.

After I had finished talking to my parents and Chiron about the basic stuff I needed to know, they had called Natalie down to come show me around camp. She had briefly showed me the amphitheatre, the climbing wall with the lava pit (oh, fun), and the mess hall when I felt the familiar breeze of the ocean on my face. They have a beach here?

Natalie could tell by the look on my face at what I had discovered. "You want to go check it out?" my best friend asked me. Like she didn't already know the answer.

"Duh!" I mused. I had already started running toward the sound of the crashing waves.

Fireworks Beach, as Natalie told me, was a magnificent place to behold. The silvery sand glistened in the blazing sun as the sea green waves came in and out on the shore. I could tell I would be coming here a lot.

"Your dad did, too," Nat said as if she could read my mind.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This was, and is, his favorite spot in the entire camp. When he was our age he came here almost everyday."

"Wow, we must have a lot in common."

She laughed at my bad joke. "Hey, sorry, but we are gonna have to go if you want to see the whole camp," she said apologetically. She knew how much the ocean meant to me.

I reluctantly left my tiny haven and started walking again along side Natalie. She told me we were going to the cabins, which weren't very far away, but it felt like the death walk for me. All the campers we passed by just stared at me, like I was some kind of disease. I tried to ignore them, but I could still feel the piercing glares on my face. What did I do wrong?

"Are you even listening to me, Nikki?" Natalie, who seemed oblivious to the cruel looks around me, said with irritation in her voice.

"Uh… Maybe?" I tried, but she just looked at me like a mother would when their children forgot to take a bath.** (a/n Ha! That's sounds weird, but I know from experience!)**

"I said that you can either stay in the Poseidon or Athena cabin, since they are both your grandparents." She stared at me, waiting for my answer.

"I'll choose later," I decided. This was beginning to overwhelm me. Choose my grandparents' cabin?

"Ok!" Natalie said brightly, "Lets go show you the armory** (a/n or arena?).** Then we will go to dinner."

"Armory, as in sword fighting?" I murmured.

"Yep, but don't worry. You'll be a natural."

"How?" I questioned. I didn't like the sound of swords.

"Both you parents were amazing fighters. So there is no way you can suck. Its in your blood on both sides," she told me.

"How do you know so much about my parents?"

"You don't know? Um… I don't know if I should be the one to tell you the whole story, but know this. Your parents are heroes and no stranger to danger."

"What! That doesn't make any sense."

"I know, I know, but your parents should be the ones to tell you. Not me."

"Ok," I whispered while looking at the ground, pondering her words. I really shouldn't have looking down and walking, the world knows that I am not a multi-tasker, because I bumped into someone while falling straight to the ground.

"Ow," I complained to myself, but I was interrupted.

"I am so sorry," a musically voice said urgently.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't… Look…" I stuttered while looking up at the mysterious person. What I saw was an angel's face. A boy, about fifteen or sixteen, with slicked back dark brown hair and the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen, was smiling down at me, holding out a hand to help me up. I took his warm, strong hand gratefully, not once taking my eyes away from this handsome boy's face. Once I was up, I noticed he was about six inches taller than my own five foot eight, and very muscular.

"Oh my gods! Kyle!!" Natalie screamed while jumping into his arms. He spun her around and smiled to himself. They looked very happy to see each other. I grimaced despite myself.

When they broke away, Natalie grabbed my hand and brought me over to him. "Kyle, this is my best friend, Nikki. She is the daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. Nikki, this is Kyle, my brother. Well, really he is only my half-brother, but we are closer than most demi-god siblings of Apollo. And of course you know Nick," she finished in that dreamy tone of hers that she uses when she likes someone. Until Nat had said that, I hadn't even noticed that Nick, a son of Hermes, was here. I had been a little focused.

I don't know why, but it felt like the weight of the sky had been lifted off my shoulders by just knowing that Kyle and Natalie were just friends. What was happening to me? I smiled warmly at Kyle and said something real intelligent, "Hi."

"Its very nice to meet you," he said while giving me a breathtaking smile. I could feel the heat creeping over my face, and I almost missed the evil smirk Natalie gave us by trying to hide it.

Natalie left us to go flirt with Nick; I could tell that they both really liked each other.

"So how do you like it at camp?" I heard Kyle ask me.

"Its good, at little overwhelming, but fine enough. How long have these two love birds been at it?" I inquired.

"Oh, ever since they met each other. Everyone knows that they are completely in love with each other, except for themselves. I've tried to get Nick to ask her out cuz he's my best friend and I want him to be happy, but he always insists that she doesn't feel the same way."

"Hmm, maybe if I talk to him he'll listen?"

He laughed at that," Maybe he will."

"So how about you? I mean with dating and stuff?" I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know.

"I don't really date. I mean, girls are always flirting with me and stuff, but I'm not into superficial girls who just care about their make-up and clothes. I guess what I'm saying is that I'm just waiting for the right girl to come along." He smiled at me.

"I know you'll find her one day. You deserve it," I said truthfully, even though it made me sad.

"I think I will, too," he said while gazing at me. I flushed again.

"We'd better go, Nikki, if we want to make it to dinner on time," Natalie said. Crap.

"Ok, so I'll see you around?" I asked Kyle.

"Most definitely," he told me. With those piercing green eyes, I swear he could see straight into my soul.

Natalie and I left the boys sadly and continued on to the armory, when Natalie said, "He likes you."

"Who?" I said, playing dumb.

"My brother, that's who. I may not be a daughter of Aphrodite, but Kyle doesn't like girls, and I can tell when he really likes someone. And he _really_ likes you," she said with a smile.

"Yeah right. I'm not even worth looking at. Why would he like me?"

"Are you kidding me? He has every reason to _love_ you, and I'm sure that eventually he will. Oh, here we are."

The armory was full of swords and spears and daggers of all sorts. It was a little frightening, but also a little welcoming.

"We will have to figure out what weapon is yours tomorrow, we lost to much time talking to Kyle and Nick and its time for dinner. Sorry." She didn't sound sorry.

"Its ok. I wasn't really looking forward to killing myself anyway," I mused with a grin.

Natalie smiled, but also looked very sad. Was it about Nick?

"You love him, don't you?"

"No… yeah, yeah I do."

"Then why don't you tell him? And don't tell me its because he doesn't love you, because he does."

She smiled again with her whole heart, "You're my best friend. You know that?"

"Always," I mused.

We made it to the mess hall, and I still wasn't sure which table to sit at. I was left alone after Natalie left to go sit with the rest of the Apollo kids, so I studied both tables. There was Athena, with lots of half-bloods, including my mom who would interrogate me about my whole day and ask me about my feelings, which was not what I needed. I loved my mom with my whole heart, but she always wanted to know everything. A part of being a daughter of Athena, I guessed. So I sat down quietly next to my dad and said hi.

"You decided to sit with me? I thought you would've wanted to be with your mom," my dad asked suspiciously.

"No, lots of people and questions is not what I need right now. What's that big fire thing for?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Burnt offerings for the gods, come on. I'll show ya."

We walking up to the fire, and my dad slid a portion of his food into it. He closed his eyes and prayed to a god, Poseidon probably. I did the same and thought, _Poseidon and Athena, please help me to just fit in and not make a fool of myself. Thank you._

I trudged back to my spot, and quietly began to eat. It was pretty cool to have a freshly cooked barbeque meal and whatever drinks you wanted, but I wasn't in the mood to be all excited. There was still so much I didn't understand.

After dinner, we were dismissed to our cabins by Chiron to go to bed. My mom was a bit mad when she found out that I was staying in the Poseidon cabin, but she gave me a smile and told me to sleep well. I walked straight to my cabin so I wouldn't receive and more strange stares.

So here I am, just looking around the room, feeling the cool ocean breeze from the window and watching the small fountain filled with glittering golden drachmas fill the room with light as the pale moon shined on them. I was about to fall asleep when my father entered the room and asked, "Nikki? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I talked to Natalie about your day. She said you looked depressed."

"Sometimes I was."

"Why, sweetheart? Is it your mom and me or just the whole the Greek gods are alive thing?"

"Mostly you and mom. All day I have been hearing stories about you two, and I don't understand at all. Natalie said that you were heroes, and that she couldn't tell me how it happened. Will you"

My father did something that he always did, he laughed, "Just like your mom, always wanting to know every little thing."

"So will you tell me?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes. I'll tell you, but let me warn you now. Not all of it is a happy tale, and some parts can get pretty gruesome."

'Dad, my whole life, has been filled with gruesome things. It won't be new to me."

"Ok, ok. Here we go…"

**Whew!! This chapter took a long time to write. I hope you guys liked it. Please tell me what I can do better and what you think about me changing point of views. I will make a deal with you. If you guys can give me seven reviews or more, I will update in the next week. Sound good?? So review, review, REVIEW!!!! **

**Don't talk to strangers—EdwardandPercylover ;]**


End file.
